


Any Second

by laceprnd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Party Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve is Amused, That’s all I have to say, act natural, but also kinda fluffy, nat is embarrassed, not very quick though, really smutty, steve and nat have a quickie, steve is too old to care, tony is feeling annoying this afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceprnd/pseuds/laceprnd
Summary: “Didn’t know you had that in you, old man,” she teased.“Oh you think I’m done with you?”





	Any Second

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a good talk with kris and stevenatsgrp, this is usually what happens, oops ;) anyways, i hope you’re satisfied with this, girls, have fun :))

The thought of how the others could walk in on them any second only made it even more dizzying to her. They practically didn’t even have to walk  _in_ on them, if they just turned their head around the corner of the wall to Tony’s penthouse party suite, they would find Steve buried so deep in Nat it made them see stars, both  _right_ there about to tip over the edge. Nat came first with a scream that filled the hall, fortunately suppressed by the incredibly loud music that banged from the speakers.

“ _Steve_! ” she cried out again with an airy voice, mouth lingering over his as he worked her through her high, quickly guiding her towards a second one all while chasing his own.

“Oh my gosh Nat, you feel  so  good I can’t even th-“

“Hush, baby...” she hushed him and let her fingers trail along his jawline, drawing a groan from him as his pace started to pick up again.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Just shut up and fuck me. Again, come on, make me come,” she begged him, just the was she knew turned his eyes dark with lust and desire for her. She smirked at his expression, satisfied with the results, but her face quickly distorted into an open-mouthed moan when her efforts paid off even better. He pushed her thigh entirely flat against the wall, palm pressing hard enough to leave more than a fair share of marks there in the morning. The slight change of angle gave him space to hit even deeper, and in one delicious and perfect moment he was thrusted all the way into her, and it sent her right into her orgasm, walls fluttering and clenching around his cock, thighs tightened around his waist as hard as she could from the way they trembled with her release. It was only moments after she felt him spill inside her, and she mumbled unintelligible moans against his shoulder as he gave a few last thrusts.

“That’s good, Steve, so good...” he words started making a little bit of sense again as she slowly came down from her climax. He pulled away just enough to let his lips sink onto hers, guiding them apart to let their tongues taste each other. Natasha tasting a bit like vodka, Steve’s mouth with a hint of herself, remains from their foreplay. She loved how he always made her come a few times just with the licking, sucking and biting, before he pushed himself inside of her.

“Didn’t know you had that in you, old man,” she teased.

“Oh you think I’m done with you?” he said, and suddenly pulled out of her. Her back arched against the wall when he wrapped his lips around her nipple, hands kneading on the rest before he let them slide further down her sides - sending chills sparking through her body - till they reached her ass and started squeezing there too. 

His mouth followed, trailing wet kisses down her stomach and without further notice, he thrusted his tongue into her. She moaned again, deep and dirty, a sound that went straight to his core and made him wrap his lips around her little bundle of nerves, making her push a hand through his hair as he worked her closer and closer-

“... so then I walked up to him and had to ask, ‘where is Pepper?’ before I-“ Tony’s story was immediately interrupted when the sight of Nat’s bare body arching in pleasure as Steve’s head practically disappeared between her legs, was burned into his memory. Bruce, who had been listening, had to really  _fight_ for a chuckle not to escape him.

Tony just hushed him and tippy-toed back to the main room, when he noticed that the lovebirds still hadn’t seen or heard him and Bruce.

“Guys!” Tony said as he ceremoniously climbed up a chair, and they all looked up at him, wondering what might be so important.

“What’s up?” Sam asked.

He had to control his little laughs before he spoke. “Nat and Steve...” another chuckle, “are having a really good time  _just down the hall_ - “ he managed to announce before he broke into laughter.

When they had had enough time to laugh about it, he shused them again.

“Let them finish up! Act like nothing happened,” Tony finished and winked, climbing down from the chair again.

The party went on for a couple more minutes, just long enough for Tony to start wondering what was taking them so long, then Nat confidently came strutting down the hall and smoothly joined the party again, falling into chat with Rhodey.

_Classic tacs_ ,  Tony thought,  _re-entering separately, girl first, then the man would be on his way soon_ .

He didn’t even get to finish his thought before Steve decided to grace the room with his presence again.

Tony immediately started clapping, and less than a second later, the applause rolled through the room. Everyone but Nat and Steve were participating. The two gave each other a confused look.

“Congrats, fuckfaces!” Tony shouted, and Nat buried her face in Steve’s chest in embarrassment, and Steve’s arms wrapped around her shoulders as he laughed back at Rhodey.

_They do make a cute duo_ ,  Tony approved to himself, and invited them all to a toast.


End file.
